Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to auxiliary power generation systems for motor vehicles. And, more specifically, to auxiliary power generation systems that derive energy from the vehicle power train and store the energy (e.g. electrical energy) in energy storage elements (e.g. batteries) for use when the engine of the motor vehicle is not used. The present invention can also be used to provide propulsion to the vehicle (e.g., electric motor driven vehicles) as well as provide a new form of reliable and consistent supply of electricity for vehicle subsystems.
Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are increasingly incorporating electronic components in both the drivetrain components and the passenger compartment for passenger comfort. These include, for example, electric cooling fans and electric fluid pumps that are lighter weight and can be turned off to reduce fuel consumption but still result in a parasitic loss of fuel economy when in use. The use of these and other electrical components is driving the demand for more electrical energy and larger electrical storage. This applies to both passenger motor vehicles and motor homes, as well as the tractor-trailers used for long and short haul trucking. The need for electricity in large trucks is also growing as the demand from more electric components and battery based systems grows. It is estimated that the use these electric components (e.g., electric fuel pumps, power steering pumps, cooling fans, and the like) result in a 5-7% (parasitic) loss of fuel economy by operating these subsystems on the main truck engine.
In some ways, the need for electrical energy is greater in motor vehicles that provide accommodations for drivers and/or passengers, such as large trucks and motor homes because these vehicles typically need to provide passenger comfort for extended periods of time, including overnight stays when turning off the main engine is either required or desirable. These vehicles primarily derive energy from an alternator connected to the main engine, thus making it necessary to keep the main engine running to heat and/or cool the accommodations, even when the vehicle is not moving. This wastes fuel and contributes to air pollution.
In addition, a raft of environmental legislation has made idling the main truck engine to operate the sleeper cab heat and air conditioning a prohibited practice. As a result battery based air conditioning and heat systems have emerged, however they lack the capacity to efficiently generate electricity sufficient to run these systems on batteries for extended periods of time. A need exists in the art for a new more efficient, dedicated power source for vehicles, in particular large class 8 trucks.